


Ебать тебя, Джек

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbation, PWP, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: После всех «Ебать тебя, Джек», сказанных ему, требовалось немного, чтобы побудить его взять дело в свои руки.





	Ебать тебя, Джек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck You, Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795683) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 

> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails. Бета H.G. Wells. (Kaellig)

«Ебать тебя, Джек». Было бы хоть день или два не слышать ни от кого эти слова.

Энн говорила это так часто, что фраза стала фоновым шумом. Если он все же был расстроен, то пытался вообразить, что это был ласковый оборот речи, приглашение. «Ебать тебя, Джек?» И он мог сказать «Да, конечно», и затем следовали несколько минут блаженства.

Но после всех «Ебать тебя, Джек» блаженство доставалось ему не так уж часто. Гораздо чаще его ебали неприятными способами — и ох, Господи, насколько неприятными были некоторые из них.

Так кто мог винить его за то, что он решил взять дело в свои руки — буквально? Раздевшись, он распростерся на постели, игнорируя шум из-за соседней двери, где обслуживали клиента, и принялся усердно трудиться, чтобы кончить.

Энн вошла без стука, хлопнув дверью о стену, и замерла. Джек прекратил двигаться, но вряд ли было возможно скрыть, чем он занимался.

— Какого хуя?

— Такого, — сказал Джек, — что если меня не трахнули, я вынужден делать это сам. Ты можешь присоединиться или уйти и дать меня спокойно закончить начатое, только, пожалуйста, закрой дверь.

Энн пинком захлопнула дверь и скрестила руки на груди.

— Может быть, я останусь и посмотрю.

— Это мне подходит, — Джек продолжит поглаживать член. Лицо Энн смягчилось и стало более заинтересованным.

— О ком ты думаешь? — спросила она, подойдя к кровати.

— О тебе, — выдохнул Джек, приближаясь к кульминации. — В основном о тебе.

Она нахмурилась.

— Я полагала. Ты всегда. Думаешь только обо мне.

Оргазм лишил его слов на добрую минуту, и он лежал, нежась в отзвуках наслаждения.

— Иногда, — сказала Энн. Она расстегнула рубашку, сняла шляпу. — Но я постараюсь, чтобы в следующий раз ты точно думал обо мне, мудила.

Джек ответил ей ленивой улыбкой. Это была угроза, которую он был рад увидеть исполненной.


End file.
